hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 32 (My place in the universe)
My place in the universe is the thirty-second episode from Hi-5 Series 2. Segments *KELLIE and Chats watch a map of Australia, and they think about the fastest vehicle to cross the country. *CHARLI pretends to be an airplane, a train and a car. *NATHAN shows a globe and talks about outer space. *CHARLI sings about the sun. *TIM and his space friends (Kellie, Nathan, Charli and Kathleen) play different instruments and compare their languages. *CHARLI pretends to be from outer space and says funny words. *KATHLEEN tries to build a tower with balls and blocks with Hi-5 faces. *CHARLI plays with a beach ball. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a unicorn (Charli) that wants to find a job for the party in a magic forest, but neither the fairies (Kathleen and Kellie) nor the gnome (Nathan) let her do anything. Gallery Kellie S2 E32.png Charli S2 E32 1.png Nathan S2 E32.png Charli S2 E32 2.png Tim S2 E32.png Charli S2 E32 3.png Kathleen S2 E32.png Charli S2 E32 4.png Sharing Stories S2 E32.png Trivia *Australia, officially the Commonwealth of Australia, is a country comprising the mainland of the Australian continent, the island of Tasmania and numerous smaller islands. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australia Songlets ;Word play Vroom, vroom, across the big wide land Vroom, vroom, across the desert sand Vroom, vroom... Chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck, across the big wide land Chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck, across the desert sand Chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck... Neaow, neaow, above the big wide land Neaow, neaow, across the desert sand Neaow, neaow, we're coming into land. ;Body move #01 Neaow, neaow, above the big wide land Neaow, neaow, across the desert sand Neaow, neaow, we're coming into land. Chugga, chugga, chugga, chugga, chugga, chugga, chugga, chugga, across the big wide land Chugga, chugga, chugga, chugga, chugga, chugga, chugga, across the desert sand Chugga, chugga, chugga, chugga, chugga, chugga, chugga, chugga, chugga, chugga, chugga, chugga, chugga, chugga... Vroom, vroom, across the big wide land Vroom, vroom, across the desert sand Vroom, vroom... ;Shapes in space We live on Planet Earth warmed by a sun Nine planets make a solar system, it's not the only one Millions of stars make up the milky way Galaxies and superclusters light years away. We live on Planet Earth warmed by a sun Nine planets make a solar system, it's not the only one Millions of stars make up the milky way Galaxies and superclusters light years away. ;Body move #02 The sun is rising, it's a new day Shining as we laugh and play Warm and bright for everyone Shiny, shiny sun Warm and bright for everyone Shiny, shiny, shiny, shiny sun. The sun is sinking in the sky Getting ready to say good night Just the same as everyone Good night shiny sun Just the same as everyone Good night shiny, shiny, shiny sun. ;Making music I've got some friends from outer space I like it when they come to my place I've got a friend from Venus I've got a friend from Mars I've got two friends from beyond the stars They'd like to see what's different And see just what's the same Hearing different sounds is their favourite game. I've got some friends from outer space I like it when they come to my place I've got a friend from Venus (Boom baaraa, boom baaraa) I've got a friend from Mars (Tingle, tingle, tingle, tingle) I've got two friends from beyond the stars (Scritch, scritch, scritch, scritch) They'd like to see what's different And see just what's the same Hearing different sounds is their favourite game. ;Body move #03 I waggle my hands to say hello From under my arms, you see And this is what I say to you Pinky, winky, wonky, wee. I tap my chin when I am hungry By holding my tummy, of course And this is what I say to you Rabaa, dabba, bagga, bose. ;Puzzles and patterns Got a place for my family Got a place for my friends In this world there's one of me And that's this person you can see. ;Body move #04 Beach ball games, come, play with me Throw, one, two, three Beach ball games, come, play with me Throw, one, two, three Beach ball games, come, play with me Throw to the rhythm now, one, two, three. ;Sharing stories Get ready for the party We're gonna have such fun We'll all do a bit of help There's a job for everyone. Get ready for the party We're gonna have such fun We'll all do a bit of help There's a job for everyone. We're ready for the party We're gonna have such fun We'll all do a bit of help There's a job for everyone. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about myself Category:Ep about places Category:Ep about maps Category:Ep about Australia Category:Ep about vehicles Category:Ep about cars Category:Ep about trains Category:Ep about airplanes & jets Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about travelling & journeys Category:Ep about the world Category:Ep about planets Category:Ep about outer space Category:Ep about sun Category:Ep about friends Category:Ep about Planet Mercury Category:Ep about Planet Venus Category:Ep about Planet Mars Category:Ep about musical instruments Category:Ep about sounds Category:Ep about drums Category:Ep about musical triangles Category:Ep about guiros Category:Ep about names Category:Ep about differences Category:Ep about languages Category:Ep about towers Category:Ep about balls Category:Ep about blocks Category:Ep about colours Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about the forest Category:Ep about unicorns Category:Ep about parties Category:Ep about fairies Category:Ep about gnomes Category:Ep about thunderstorms Category:Ep about rainbows Category:Ep about getting ready Category:Ep about working & jobs